


How Can You Ask Me Out? I'm Not Even There!

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [15]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Nico, M/M, Roommates, flirting near the fruits and veggies, grocery store au, on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates at a Grocery Store</p><p>Maneuvering his cart a little away from Karen, he whispered into the phone, “Met a girl at the supermarket. Her name’s Karen.”</p><p>“Oh.” Nico’s tone suddenly turned bitter. “Having fun?”</p><p>Will snorted. “Don’t worry, di Angelo. The tomatoes are getting their love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can You Ask Me Out? I'm Not Even There!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this! It's Roommates at the Grocery Store xD

“Why do you need more olives? We’ve got an entire jar sitting in the refrigerator!”

Will was currently at the local supermarket, getting groceries for his roommate, Nico, who was apparently ‘very busy’ with ‘important work’. So he’d stuffed a mile long list in Will’s hand and forced him into his car to go shopping. Will didn’t like doing groceries. There was a reason for Nico to be the ‘grocery person’ in the two of them. So in a fit on irrational rebellion, Will called an unamused Nico the moment he reached the store for no particular reason. (At least he’d have a guide there. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been to the store.)

Will could almost see Nico rolling his eyes. “Because William,” he said, his voice scratchy on the phone, “Our friends are coming over this weekend and we need more olives.”

Will shrugged and proceeded to place the jar in the cart. He straightened out the list in his hand and read, “2 kilos of tomatoes. Jeez Nico. These are our friends, not a pack of hungry wolves.”

“Just get the tomatoes, you idiot,” Nico grumbled, “They’re on the right side of the shop.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Will pushed the cart over to the fruits and vegetables. “I don’t know how I’m going to get this back to the apartment.”

Nico snorted over the phone. “You’ll survive.”

“You’re pretending to be busy, aren’t you?” Will asked as he ripped out a plastic bag, “You just didn’t want to carry all of this unnecessary food.”

“That’s it. You’re not getting food tonight.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll order Chinese from down the street.” Will smiled at the woman across him as he tugged the plastic bag open. Wow, she was pretty.

“Then you’ll die of food poisoning. Just get the groceries, Will.”

Will rolled his eyes and started dumping the fruit in the bag.

“That’s a lot of tomatoes.”

Will looked up to see the pretty lady looking at his hands in amusement. He smiled and shrugged. “I’ve got a demanding roommate.”

She laughed and shook her head. “I can relate. There’s only a couple of times I can clean my mess up every day.”

Will chuckled. “At least mine gives me food.” 

“Hah. You’re lucky. Some people have to cook for themselves,” she extended a hand forward, “I’m Karen, by the way.”

Will shook her hand, smiling. “Will.” 

He could hear Nico talking on the other line, his voice rising with each sentence. Rolling his eyes, he pointed at his phone and mouthed ‘sorry’ to Karen.

“Yes, Nico?”

“Who were you talking to?” Nico demanded.

Manoeuvring his cart a little away from Karen, he whispered into the phone, “Met a girl at the supermarket. Her name’s Karen.”

“Oh.” Nico’s tone suddenly turned bitter. “Having fun?”

Will snorted. “Don’t worry, di Angelo. The tomatoes are getting their love.”

Nico huffed in annoyance. “Whatever. Just get the stuff quickly. I’m bored.”

Will raised an eyebrow and bit back a laugh. “Are you jealous, Nico?”

“Hah. You wish.”

“I actually do wish,” Will smirked into the phone, wishing he could see Nico’s expression, “So tell me. Should I ask for her number or are you going to treat me with a little extra love tonight?”

“You are so full of yourself.” 

“What? I’ve never seen you jealous!”

“I’m not jealous, you nerd.”

“You’re the nerd, di Angelo.”

“Just get the groceries.”

And stay away from Karen?”

“Yes. What, no! I don’t care!”

“It’s okay, Neeks! I won’t flirt with her.”

“Don’t call me Neeks.”

“Alright, sweetheart.”

“ _Will_ -”

With a smug smile, Will made his way to the cheese section. On his way, Karen stopped him and handed him a piece of paper. “Call me sometime.”

Will smiled apologetically and said loud enough for Nico to hear, “I’m sorry. It turns out my roommate has a crush on me. We have a date tonight.”

His phone suddenly exploded with loud Italian swearing and a lot of unflattering comments about Will’s idiocy.

Karen laughed and nodded at the phone. “Is that him?”

Will nodded. “Demanding.”

“That’s cute. Enjoy your night then! Nice meeting you,” Karen waved and walked off to the check-out counter.

With a smile, Will put his phone to his ear. “See? I’d never cheat on you, darling.”

“You just wait, Will,” Nico snarled, “I’m going to-”

“Kiss the hell out of me?” 

There was a long pause on the other line. Will bit his bottom lip. Maybe he’d overdone it. He opened his mouth to apologise but Nico spoke again.

“No, actually, I  _won’t_  kiss you. Let’s see how long you can last.”

“You little-”

Laughing loudly, Nico cut the phone. Now Will was just standing alone, smiling stupidly at his phone. With a small victory dance and wildly beating heart, he filled the cart with whatever else he needed, rushed through the checkout and nearly ran back to his car.

He just hoped Nico had prepared something delicious for their date. Though he doubted it. That Italian didn’t know a thing about romance. And Will was  _so_ going to get that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it xD Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
